


Cédric pour Paris

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Gen, Superheroes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Seul l'Homme-Araignée est à même de défendre New Paris.





	Cédric pour Paris

« M. Plenel, M. Plenel ! Que pensez-vous de la déclaration de Spiderman disant qu'il allait candidater à la fonction de super-héros officiel de New Paris ? »  
Le directeur du Media Bugle agita sa célèbre moustache tout en prenant une grande inspiration avant de lancer sa réponse.   
« J'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois ce que je pensais de cet "homme-araignée" ! Spiderman est une menace pour New Paris, certainement pas un protecteur. Et sa nouvelle incartade ne fait que le confirmer. Dieu sait que je ne porte pas Les Avengeurs En Marche dans mon cœur, mais ils ont déjà décidé de leur représentant pour devenir protecteur de New Paris. La décision de Spiderman de ne pas soutenir Grivaxx après avoir participé à l'investiture montre bien qu'il fait ça pour des raisons d’ego et non pas par conviction profonde. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un journal à faire tourner, et des scoops sur Lobsterboy à sortir. »

Au fond de la salle, Cédric Villani hochait la tête avec dépit. Jonah J. Plenel ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Spiderman voulait devenir le protecteur de New Paris parce qu'il savait intimement ce qui était bon pour les Parisien.ne.s. Il avait une vision audacieuse à base de drones de protection, une approche disruptive de la protection de quartier, et il était le plus à même de transcrire la vision d'Omégacron à l'échelle locale. Comment Cédric Villani pouvait-il savoir cela ? Eh bien parce que derrière l'apparence du frêle mathématicien un peu excentrique, s'occupant uniquement de la gestion de son établissement de recherche, se cachait Spiderman en personne !!!

Tout avait commencé il y a 5 ans. Cédric travaillait alors sur l'équation de Boltzmann. Il était tard le soir, il était seul dans le laboratoire. Il avait avec méthode et précision établi un champ de vecteurs, auquel il tentait d'appliquer une courbure de Ricci. Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait sur cette question, et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but. Il modifia quelques paramètres, vérifia ses dérivées, et sous ses yeux, le champ de vecteurs commença à se tordre ! Une courbure légère, mais une courbure de Ricci néanmoins. Cédric tenta d'augmenter l'effet. Mais alors qu'il modifiait de nouveau les paramètres, une araignée traversa le champ de vecteurs, et subit de plein fouet la courbure de Ricci. Quand il s'aperçut de la présence de l'animal, le mathématicien coupa immédiatement le champ de vecteurs, mais il était trop tard, l'araignée en avait subi les effets. L'animal totalement désorienté mordit le mathématicien, avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'écraser sous une médaille Fields. La morsure de l'araignée Ricci-active allait avoir des effets surprenants : après quelques jours, Cédric commença à développer d'étranges pouvoirs : il pouvait grimper aux murs, projeter un fluide similaire aux toiles d'araignées dans ses propriétés, et ressentait avec bien plus d'acuité son environnement.

Dans ces conditions, il n'était pas question de rester toute la nuit dans un laboratoire de mathématiques. Il se devait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs au service du Bien. Il se fabriqua un costume extravagant, comme il était de coutume chez les héros, avant de partir patrouiller dans les rues de New Paris. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne rejoigne Les Avengeurs En Marche, ayant bien compris que l'union fait la force, chez les super-héros comme chez les civils. Cédric aurait pu rester un super héros de quartier, agir à son échelle pour protéger le veuf et l'orpheline, en bénéficiant de l'appui tactique des Avengeurs si une menace trop grande pour un seul héros se manifestait dans son périmètre. Mais au delà de ses super-pouvoirs, Cédric avait foi en ses capacités analytiques et intellectuelles. Il était mathématicien, après tout. En agissant à une plus grande échelle, il pourrait être plus efficace, améliorer la protection des civils. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait devenir le protecteur officiel de New Paris. Il s'agissait de pouvoir se coordonner avec les services de police et de secours de la ville, coordonner l'action des différents héros de la capitale des Départements-Unis, bref, démultiplier son potentiel d'action. Le protecteur d'un territoire donné était déterminé démocratiquement : les citoyens pouvaient choisir qui ils considéraient comme le plus à même de les représenter. La mandature actuelle arrivait à terme. La protectrice actuelle, Iron Dalgo, se représentait, mais son incapacité à protéger la mégalopole de l'invasion des trottinettes cyborgs l'année dernière avait terni son bilan. Les différentes ligues de héros, rassemblant des protecteurs qui avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, choisissaient généralement qui elles encourageaient à se présenter à tel ou tel protectorat, afin d'assurer un maillage efficace du territoire et de mieux coordonner leurs actions. Les Avengeurs en marche avaient choisi Grivaxx pour New Paris, aux dépens de Cédric. Il refusait ce choix. Grivaxx, avec ses pouvoirs basés sur la glace, n'était absolument pas adapté à la métropole de gratte-ciel qu'était New Paris. Et sa vision de la sécurité était tellement ancien monde. Un héros pour aller chercher les chats dans les arbres et aider les grands-mères à traverser. Spiderman, lui, s'attaquerait à la criminalité du futur. Les braquages de la blockchain, les intelligences artificielles hostiles, le hacking de la smart city. Spiderman était celui qu'il fallait à Paris.

Cédric était arrivé sur le toit de l'immeuble où s'était tenue la conférence de presse. Rapidement, il enfila son costume. Une lavallière rouge, une broche en forme d'araignée au centre de sa poitrine, un masque ne laissant rien voir de son visage, ses longs cheveux dissimulés sous une capuche. Il prit son élan, fit jaillir une toile de son poignet, et s'élança du bord du toit pour commencer sa patrouille. 


End file.
